This invention relates to an umbrella holder, and more particularly to an umbrella holder for a golf cart.
Golfers using a hand-held umbrella during rain must repeatedly hand it to someone or find a place to temporarily rest it when taking a golf stroke. Convenience dictates that the umbrella remain in an open condition so as to avoid the necessity of repeatedly opening and closing it, but an open umbrella is vulnerable to being blown away by winds that often accompany rain.
Umbrella holders for golf carts have heretofore been proposed; but they have often employed highly complex frames Just for mounting purposes. Known umbrella holders capable of resisting wind forces (e.g., forces that tend to lift or pull an open umbrella from its holder) have required that the golfer perform several steps to install or remove the umbrella from the holder. Some designs, for example, require that straps be wrapped around the handle or shaft of the umbrella at each installation and unwrapped at each removal. These steps are most easily performed using two hands, which then requires that the golfer put down everything that he or she is carrying (e.g., a golf club) each time the umbrella is to be installed or removed from the holder.
An object of this invention is to provide a more convenient, yet effective, golf cart umbrella holder that imposes sufficient restraint upon the umbrella to resist the effects of the wind and other forces but permits the umbrella to be installed and removed from the holder using only one hand. Another object is to provide an umbrella holder having a simple and convenient means for mounting the holder on a golf cart.